The Broken Watch
by CHAx2
Summary: Sakura's dad has gotten a job in New York, and she is forced to leave everyone. Syaoran goes in search for her, but, somewhere along the way, something went terribly wrong.
1. Chapter One: Invisible Me

Title: The Broken Watch  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: April 2002  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* Well, originally, this was one of my fics that were going nowhere fast. It started out really good, but in the end, I didn't know what to do with it. So, I decided to change the whole storyline and keep the title, since it went with the idea in my head. This is a CardCaptors story, and since so many people are against the English version (I am, too, but I have nothing against the voice actors, cuz I think they were pretty damn good. It's just I hate how they dubbed the entire series and how they made it run here in the U.S., they cut out all the good episodes!), I decided to use the Japanese names for the characters, since the main ones are obviously Li and Sakura... Syaoran and Sakura. Ok, well, this is my storyline... Sakura's dad got this really good offer for a job that will eventually make him very successful, the problem was it was all the way in New York. So, Sakura had to leave all her friends behind, and the hardest person she had to break the news to was Li... Syaoran. I'm not giving away the whole story, so I'll keep little details out of this. Anyways, Sakura end up moving to New York, and since Syaoran has no more purpose for staying in Japan, moves back to Hong Kong. In other words, they can't keep in touch if they don't know exactly where the other one is.

* Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura ain't mine. So, in other words, CardCaptors is, so Li is mine, mine, mine! Muah hahahaha.

  
  


Chapter One: Invisible Me

The boy awoke from a sleep that seemed to have lasted forever. Garbage surrounded him, but his memory didn't help to tell him what was going on. 'Where am I?' he thought. He surveyed the area around him, 'What am I doing here?' he asked himself.

"Hey kid, would you mind getting off my bed," a long-bearded man with a shopping cart full of aluminum cans said to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the kid said, getting off the flattened box. He heard his voice out loud for the first time, or so that's what it seemed to him. "Where am I?" he asked the man shakily.

"You got a few screws loose up there, kid?" the man retorted, poking him in the head. "This is beautiful New York City... well, it would be beautiful if you appreciate the trash those damn snobs throw down here!"

  


"What's wrong," Tomoyo asked Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "Oh, nothing. I'm really glad you came to stay here for the Holidays, I really am. I miss home... this isn't home for me. I really miss..."

"Syaoran... I know you miss him, but you have to move on. I can't even track him down, and I live in Japan. He's somewhere in Hong Kong, and if I ever figure out where, I'll give him your address or phone number. I promise," she said.

And, as Tomoyo walked away, Sakura faded back... back to that fateful day when she found out about the new future that lay ahead of her.

* * * *

"We're moving to America! New York City, to be precise," Mr. Kinomoto announced to his family.

Sakura was awestruck, "But... why?"

"I got a promotion... a better paying job. But, it has to be in New York... we have to move there," he answered.

"I think that's great, dad," Touya said. "Isn't, monster?" he glared at Sakura.

Sakura put on a fake smile for her dad, "Yeah, great..." she managed to say happily, but sadness was hidden behind it. "When are we leaving?"

"In two days, so pack up and say your goodbyes!" he answered.

Again, Sakura was just blown away. 'Two days?' she thought to herself, 'Is that enough time to say my goodbyes to everyone?' "May I be excused?" she asked.

"Sure," answered her dad, who had started a conversation with Touya about the new job.

Sakura went to her room and quickly started dialing numbers with her phone. "Tomoyo, I'm leaving... going to New York... I'm never gonna see you guys again..." she burst, tears falling freely.

"What all this racket," asked Kero, getting out of his drawer and witnessing Sakura break down into nothing more than a puddle of water.

"Slow down, Sakura. What are you talking about?" Tomoyo said, trying to calm her frustrated friend.

Sakura calmed herself down, "We're moving... we're moving to New York because my dad got a promotion... we're moving away."

"What? No!" Tomoyo screamed. "When are you leaving?"

"In two days," she replied.

"What?!" There was silence for a few moments. 

"I can't go to New York," Kero said suddenly.

Sakura looked at him. "Tomoyo... do you think you could take care of Kero while I'm gone?"

"You're coming back, then?"

"I don't really know, but I'm hoping in one day coming back here. I can't be stuck in New York forever!"

"Okay... meet me at the bridge with Kero. I can take him today so you'll have a clear mind while you pack."

"Yeah," Sakura said. She hung up the phone.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" Kero asked.

"You're going to stay with Tomoyo and... and I'm going to go to New York with dad and Touya. We're going to live there, but you have to stay here to make sure no one gets a hold of any of the cards."

Kero nodded his head, but his heart was not into this deal. Sakura picked him up and got out of the house and headed for the bridge.

But when she got there, a figure that didn't belong to Tomoyo looked like he was looking into the clear blue water.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she approached him. 

He straightened up and said, "Uh... nothing."

Sakura was confused by his actions. "Why are you so jumpy?"

He put something into his pocket, "I'm not jumpy." He folded his arms and put on a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you just put into your pocket."

Syaoran say that there was no use in lying. He leaned back over the water and took out the watch from his pocket, "Do you remember this?" he asked her without meeting her eyes.

"That... that's the watch that Yukito gave me for Christmas... the one I lost while we were battling Snowy. How did you find it?"

"I asked Yukito to give this to you... and I got jealous when you thought it was from him. I've had it the entire time," he answered, still just talking to the water.

Sakura wasn't sure what to be thinking, "Why... What do you mean you got... jealous?"

Syaoran finally pulled away from the water and looked deeply into Sakura's eyes, "What I mean to say is that I love you... I love you, Sakura."

She didn't expect these words from him, especially not at this time. She broke down and cried at that very instance, and Syaoran wasn't sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm moving to New York in two days," she spilled out under the tears.

Syaoran was again caught by the surprise of such news. His instinct brought him to harbor Sakura under his arms. "It's alright. Don't cry. I'll always be right here waiting... for you."

* * * *

"Sakura, you're dad says that we should go out and pick up some stuff from the store for his business party," Tomoyo announced to her, snapping her out of her time twisted trance once again.

"Oh, okay," she answered. Her family lived in an apartment complex, but their living environment itself contained 2 floors, 4 rooms, 2 and a half bath, living room, dining room, and kitchen. It was huge. But, once they stepped outside, they were reminded that they weren't in Japan anymore.

Sakura hurried downstairs and as soon as she got down, her dad greeted her, putting his finger over the part of the cordless phone you talk into, "Hey, kiddo, could you run down to the grocery with Touya and pick up these things," he handed her a small list, "and then drop it off at the Drake Center, room 21?"

"Sure, dad," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I owe you one," and then he went back to talking on the phone.

Touya led the way out of their apartment and entered an elevator, which the two chattily entered. They went all the way down to the basement level, where all the tenant's cars were parked. It was a dark place, but they found Touya's car in its usual spot. They made they way out of the basement lot and onto the overcrowded streets of New York.

"Wow, the skyscrapers here are beautiful," Tomoyo said in awe.

"Yeah, but its surroundings aren't all that pretty," she said, pointing out all the homeless people. "It must be lonely living in boxes and not making any friends. Not having any friends," she said more to herself than aloud. At that moment, she caught a glimpse of what seemed like a homeless kid. But he seemed different... like, somehow, she knew him. He had a long, black overcoat on that seemed unlikely for a homeless person to wear. His tossed hair was light brown, but anymore than that wasn't available to her because he was facing away from Sakura. 

'Syaoran,' she thought, as the car began to move along the road through the traffic. She jumped out of the car, and Touya came to a sudden stop and shouted, "Sakura!" after her as the car behind them beeped.

Once she got out of the car, she was lost among all the faces. She couldn't find her way to the mysterious homeless boy. But as she fought deeper into the crowd of people, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura, what do you think you're doing?!" Touya screamed at her.

"I... I'm sorry," she answered, hanging her head down.

He didn't forgive her so readily. He just commanded her to get back to the car.

She again looked out of her window and hoped that she could once again find him. 'You told me you'd be waiting for me... but I won't be able to get back to you.'


	2. Chapter Two: Pretty Boy

Title: The Broken Watch  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: May 2002  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* I know, I know! The last one sucked. I'll make up for it… or I'll try really hard to. You may be asking why last chapter's title was "Invisible Me." Well, the reason for that only came in the last few sentences (which I think I should've made longer… but I didn't). It was because Sakura couldn't find Syaoran among the busybody people of New York (which is why this place is such a good setting for my story). Ok, so, recap. IT IS SYRAOAN!! He did come to New York to find Sakura. This chapter probably has nothing to do with anything… it's just building up to the climax of the story… I guess. Anyway, there are characters that are not in CardCaptor Sakura at all, but I just needed characters that had English sort of names (cuz they're in New York) that I could throw into the story with a fresh personality. 

*Disclaimer: CardCaptors, a mystic adventure, catch you, catch me, aruite yukoo! That didn't make any sense now did it? Oh, well. I claim this land as my own… this story as my own. I am a legal American citizen… oh, wait, no I'm not. I'm a legal alien… and I want to go to Japan. I think I'm from Area 51… oh, wait, what's that you say? Oh… I'm not -_- Hehe, well, you know I'd fit in perfectly in that place. Oh, by the way, did I tell you who owns this story? ME!!! But I don't think I own the topic. Nope, I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Nope, not me.

  
  


Chapter Two: Pretty Boy

Touya, Sakura, and Tomoyo moved things around in the large room in the building called the 'Drake Center'. Mr. Kinomoto paced, talking on the phone. He had told them that this was a big business party for Christmas, but didn't tell them much after that. He said that it would start at 4 P.M., and it was already 3:30 P.M. There were a lot of men moving things around, as well, so Sakura and Tomoyo didn't do much.

"What do you think this is all for? I mean, who's coming aside from your dad's officemates and the other staff at his work?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't really know," Sakura answered.

"It looks as if it must really be important," Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "Dad's been on the phone all day. And, Touya's not talking to me because he's still mad about what happened when we were going to the groceries. But it wasn't my fault… I was sure it was Syaoran," she ended in whisper.

Tomoyo went into a thought, "Sakura… do you really think that it could've been Syaoran?"

She nodded her head. Then, she looked down at the ground, "Actually, I'm not sure at all. I just have a feeling…"

"Then," Tomoyo interrupted, "it must be him!"

Sakura eyes flashed with that dreamy, faraway look, "If it was him… why hasn't he come to see me. Why…"

"Sakura," Touya walked up on them in the middle of their conversation, "Dad says that guest will be arriving in a little while and that we should stand at the door and greet everyone that comes in."

Sakura nodded.

"Now, just stay over there. I have to get changed, aight, monster," he said, patting her on the head.

Anger burned on her face as he walked out of the large room and into the hallway. He was wearing a white shirt and his normal blue jeans, while Sakura and Tomoyo were dressed up. When he came back, there were already two groups of guests that had taken their seats, and now he was dressed in a slick tuxedo.

"Wow, the Smith's and the George's are early," Touya said to them.

"You know who they are?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, of course," Touya said briskly. "I work part-time at dad's office as his secretary. Didn't you know that?"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. 'How many part-time jobs will he have here in America,' she wondered. But an arriving family cut her thoughts short.

"Those are the Serge's. They are a highly respected family here in New York, but the guy's son is such a pest. Anyway, you be nice to them," Touya whispered to Sakura.

The son looked like he was around the same age as Sakura. His parents shook hands with them and took their seats, while the kid shook Touya's hand and stood in front of Sakura, just staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. Sakura didn't know what to do with him, and Touya had an annoyed look on his face that seemed to be screaming, 'GET AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!!!'

The guy finally took Sakura hand and held it up to his lips and gave it a kiss. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in confusion, and she said to her, "I think in some western cultures, men to that to women to show a sign of respect."

But, Touya wanted to whack the kid right then and there.

"I'm Timothy Serge," stated the kid, still holding Sakura's hand between both of his own, "but my friend's all call me Tim." He had a smug look on his face that was irritating Sakura, but she knew she had to be nice to him.

Sakura hesitated, "Uh… my name's Sakura." She pointed to Tomoyo, "And this is Tomoyo."

Tim shook her hand. "Sakura… what a beautiful name… what does it mean?"

"Okay, kid. Go sit with your parents now," Touya said, trying to have a courteous sounding voice. "There are other guests arriving."

Tim gave him an annoyed look, but took his seat. But, from there, he kept staring at Sakura. "Sakura, I think he likes you."

"Uh…" .

More people came, and they shook hands with all of them. There were three girls that came in about their age, and they were all sociable kids that introduced themselves as Sonia, Diana, and Lei-Anne.

Finally, when no more people seemed to be arriving, Mr. Kinomoto waved at them from a table at the front of the room. The three of them made their way through the crowd, and sat at the table. They all sat down, and Mr. Kinomoto stood up and walked up on stage.

"Everybody, may I have your attention, please," he said into a microphone that magnified his gentle voice. The room quieted down, and only low whispers could be heard. "First off, I want to thank all of you for coming today. This is a just a thank you party to all the people who have helped me get accustomed to the traditions here in America… and it's also my Christmas party as part of those traditions. So, before you leave, don't forget to get your Christmas present under the tree at the back of the room. They are Christmas presents from my family to yours… so, Merry Christmas!" He smiled and stepped down. Suddenly, chefs began to rush in with their trays full of food and they served it to the guests.

When the food was finished, the people talked merrily among themselves. Mr. Kinomoto joined conversations with business partners and such, introducing some of them to Touya. Mr. Kinomoto went back to Sakura and Tomoyo and said to them, "There's a room at the back for you children. It has a television set in it so you can watch. Invite the other kids in, too, if you don't mind."

Sakura nodded and he went back to his conversation that Touya was now leading. Sakura and Tomoyo went to the back of the room, and got Sonia, Diana, Lei-Anne, and Tim to join them. They sat around in the room talking, and watching the TV. The only thing one at the time was news, since it didn't have cable.

Tim, Sakura, and Tomoyo seemed very out of the conversation that the three girls were having. They stared blankly at the TV screen as the reporter lady said something about homeless people during Christmas and how they were deprived of presents and happiness that the upper class had during such a merry time. 

Eventually, Sakura and Tomoyo began their own conversation, as Tim continued to stare at the TV. Within the chatter, a sudden squeal from one of the girls could be heard.

Sakura heard one of them say, "…but he's homeless…"

And Tim could be heard saying, "Hey, I'm cuter than that kid is. Look at him, he has tattered clothes and everything. At least I look half-decent."

"Why would a homeless kid have such a nice overcoat?" one of them asked.

"Some people who pitied him probably gave it… or maybe he stole it from someone," answered Tim.

Sakura glimpsed at the TV and saw a familiar face, but in the same moment, the lady said, "…and back to you in the studio…" and the face was gone.

Sakura's jaw was left wide open, and Tomoyo asked, "What's wrong with you, Sakura?"

"It was… it was…" she stuttered, pointing at the TV.

Tomoyo looked at her in utter confusion. Tim came up to them and said to Sakura, "Do you like that homeless kid that was on TV, too? Why do you want to sink so low when… hey, you can have me?"

Sakura looked at him in disgust and wanted to slap him, but held back from any angry emotions due to the fact that his parents were respected… apparently that didn't mean he was respectable. Touya walked in on them and, in his rich monotone, said, "Which one of you is Diana?"

Diana looked up at him, and he looked back at her and said, "Your parents are looking for you. They say that you're leaving now."

She smiled at him, but he just walked back out and back into the world of business people. "Sakura, is that your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"He's _so_ cute," she said in a dreamy gaze.

"Oh, first the homeless kid on TV and now Sakura's brother?!" squealed Sonia.

"You've got to admit," stated Lei-Anne, "that homeless kid _was_ pretty cute."

Tim snorted. Diana got up and walked to the doorway, and then she turned around and said, "Goodbye." Then she waved and disappeared into the crowd.

In time, everyone left. Everyone, that is, except for Tim and his family. Tim's father and mother and Sakura's dad and Touya stood amidst the tables that were in disarray, talking endlessly. Sakura and Tomoyo sat at one of the tables looking restless, while Tim sat at the table near them in the same predicament. He had given up trying to win Sakura's heart hours before.

Mr. Kinomoto excused himself from the conversation and shouted to Sakura and Tomoyo. They walked up to him, and he exclaimed, "How would you like Tim and his family to have dinner with us tonight?"

"That's… That's great," she lied.

"Great!" he said. He turned back to Tim's parents and announced the news to them, and then they began to walk and talk out of the room and into the hallway, heading for the elevators that leg to the basement parking lot.

Touya held back. "You know what, monster? I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. I wouldn't want to be caught dead with that cocky kid," he whispered with a wicked smile flashing across his face.

Tomoyo gently pushed Sakura on as the anger rose to her head. "It's okay, he's not that bad. Anyway, at least you got me by your side."

"Yeah."

When they got back to Sakura's apartment complex, it was already dark. They ate dinner, and Mr. Kinomoto, Touya, Mr. and Mrs. Serge were all in the living room talking about things Sakura didn't understand very well, while the three of them headed to Sakura's room.

Tim poked at Sakura's stuff, mumbling to himself. Sakura opened up the window near her desk so it wouldn't become stuffy. Tim picked up a watch and held it to the light, "What's this?"

"It's my watch," she replied, trying to grab it from him, but he pulled it away.

"But it's made out of cheap material. I mean, it's not made up of gold or even silver. It's just plastic with little designs on it." He observed it even more closely. "It's not even working!"

She tried to grab it from him, but he pulled it farther still, nearing the window. "Tell you what," he began, "I'll buy you a nice, new watch." He extended the hand with the watch out through the window, "And you can get rid of this piece of junk."

Sakura tried to protest, but he had already dropped the watch to the streets below. 


End file.
